redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Andrew the Dark/Ryajagar
Chapter I: Scientific Phenomena The trees gave a bloom of green under the bright summer sun, the grass swayed from the gentle breeze, with some bees flying around for nectar from the flowers of many different colors laid in rows in the field. Over half a league down south, Redwall Abbey towered, its guards patrolling each perimeter thoroughly. Abbot Yungomia, a middle-aged mouse wearing a brown habit, walked out of the room bearing the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Skipper, a tall otter with a blue vest, walked from the east hall. “Mornin’ mate!” he gave a cheerful greeting. “Morning to you too Skipper” the Abbot smiled. “How’s that leg doing?” “Should be fine in a couple’a days at least” he inspected his leg, which had a bandage-wrapping just above his foot paw. “Ready fer the feast later tomorrow?” “I’ve been ready for quite a while now old friend!” he gave a hearty laugh. “Just make sure it goes on as planned…” “Aye, aye Abbot!” he nodded, and then slightly limped out. Over in Oregon, USA of Earth… “Alright class. We’re doin’ a review of what we’ve been learning, take a sheet of graph paper and do y=5/7x-2 and y=3/4x+4…” the math teacher, Mrs. Jackson said simply. The class walked up to her desk and grabbed the sheets, a few got calculators, and got to work. “Psst! Hey, Andrew!” John whispered. “What?” he mumbled. “How do we do this again?” he asked, holding up his graph paper. Andrew glanced at him with amazement over how he couldn’t get it, and ignored him, resuming work. He was a tall boy, 6’0, weighs 143 ib. and has medium-length, brown hair. His black t-shirt was slightly wrinkled being taken off the floor, and his jeans were worn with a few stains, and his black shoes were dusty and incredibly old. After math class, Andrew grabbed his backpack, slung it over his back, and exited the room. He walked down the hall that quickly filled up after the bell rung, and made some turns towards the cafeteria. The lockers were at forehead level, and colored a navy-blue with a built-in lock. He walked into the kitchen, and expressed hatred on how crowded it is. He always thought this was a smaller version of the Seattle traffic up in Washington. “…my philosophy teacher sucks!” Andrew heard one of his senior friends began. Even though he was a Freshman, he befriended a group of Seniors before first semester was up. After that, they started bickering on, with him staying quiet. Like he always has for weeks now. Lately, he has the feeling he’s getting slightly pushed around by them; such as ignored sometimes, losing his seat when throwing away trash, and getting slightly slammed for his beliefs in politics. He missed hanging out with his old friend, Nick. He was actually going to be glad when they won’t be here next year when he’s a Sophomore. Knowing his seat was gonna get taken anyway, he grabbed his backpack, his trash and left. He walked into the school library, which was almost smaller then the cafeteria, and sat down in a blue seat. He opened his backpack, and took out a book titled Triss. He knew Nick won’t be in here, because the school Vice Principle kicked him out of accusation of looking at porn during school, despite defense from the librarian. “Man, I really wish I was part of Redwall’s history…” he mumbled to himself after finishing the book… Later... Everything was strangely quiet in Andrew’s home when he arrived. He had to use his house key, so he expected his mom to be doing something. He dropped his backpack beside the couch, took off his shoes and went into the family room. He turned on his Xbox, signed into his online profile, and started playing some Soul Calibur IV. However, before it finished loading the game, the room became grayer, all the way until it was black and white, and very misty. “What’s going on?” he said to himself shakily. Andrew… a voice whispered. “Who’s there?!” he turned around quick, shaking. Nobody was there, except for a piece of paper on the floor. He bent to pick it up, and read it. Your soul is destined to entertwine into a realm of fantasy. You have dreamed and fantasized it…now you shall receive it… Then…everything became black. A multitude of colors materialized, forming a dazzling light show. After a while, it flooded the sides of his vision, the beauty indescribable. And then, he phased through a white void… The vermin group of a fox, ferret and weasel laughed, the ferret holding the tip of his cutlass against the neck of a squirrelmaid. “Please! What do you want?” she sobbed on her knees. “We’re mighty hungry ma’rm, d’you have any vittles upon ye?” the fox cackled. “I don’t have anything of value besides my habit! Please, let me be!” she begged, cowering under her paws. “Ooh! Nothing but a habit? What’ya say chief? Want some…fun?” the ferret glanced at the fox with a sinister look. The maid looked at them in horror, realizing what he meant. “Hmmm….off with them, we’re going for a ride!” the fox dived upon her, laughing like a maniac. She screamed for help, but nobody came nor answered, so she started crying. Out of nowhere, a loud crackle of electricity appeared in a sphere just over yonder the dirt path. The gang quickly ceased their unspeakable act, the maid’s habit rolled up to her stomach, exposing her underside. After a blinding flash, a strange creature, furless except for a patch growing like grass on the scalp, with a huge zweihänder mounted on his back, wearing some kind of curiass, black with golden belts, black greaves, pants, boots and a cloak. It wasn’t a normal blade, it was covered in some organic material, with a slit in the center. “Who are you, and how’d you do that?!” the fox yelled, his cutlass flourished and ready. The figure rose to a height of 6’0, his eyes pure, solid white with a mask below them. “I am Andrew the Dark…and your soul is forfeit!” he cried, bringing his blade to bear, nearly as tall as he. The group charged with a shout, but they flew towards the trees, one of them cut in half. The rest ran away, whimpering like babes. The maid, witnessing the whole event, just lay there, making no attempt to re-cover her exposed underside. Andrew lifted his arm, and a red aura started to emanate from it. “Come to me my beautiful, they shall not harm ye anymore…” he spoke in a soft voice. Mesmerized, she got up and walked towards him. Wrapping her arms around him, she laid her head against his chest, feeling a sense of warmth and comfort… The feast was going as planned. Though it was at night that was intentional. Many of the dwellers dressed in scary things such as vermin and personal fears like spiders, while others just sat at some of the benches and talked over strawberry cordial and other drinks. Just then, a Salamandastron hare rushed in, looking distressed. “Excuse me Abbot…” he bowed before him. “There’s a private matter I must discuss with you…” “Okay, give me a second…” he nodded and got up from the wooden bench. After walking towards the front entrance, nearly deserted, they started talking. “My troop was patrolling down the path towards here when we spotted a vermin cut in two” he began. “We searched the surrounding woodland, but we found no trace of the attacker except for the lad’s gang, they said that a strange creature attacked them when they were…well, committing a foul deed with a squirrelmaid…” “Have you found her?” the Abbot questioned, concerned. “No sir, we think that the creature took her, though our expert tracker didn’t see any evidence of forced leave…” he shook his head. “Well, I may not be an officer, but do keep a lookout for her, and bring her here, I don’t want her to run into any harm…” he said, very much distressed. “Yes sir!” the hare saluted. After the hare left, the Abbot starting formulating a plan to alert the guards, but not to upset the citizens… Over in the Southern Dunes, fox warlord Abdul Il-Dila watched over his large army of desert rats, ferrets and foxes. His red turban covered his scalp and parts of his ears, his white robe specially made for the unrelenting sun kept him cool, despite his fur. “My lord…” his ferret servant, Ujain Allasi, bowed after entering the room. “The army is now ready, the fleet is moving towards the port to transport them soon…” “Excellent…” he sniggered. “Do say, when we take control of the Northerners, shall we treat ourselves to their blood in specially made grails?” “If that’s what you wish sir…” Ujain nodded, and then left. “Soon you worthless ones…” he whispered evilly. “You will be my Grande feast!” Author: I don't know why this is doing that box thing, so I just gave up and let it be... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts